


All I want

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Christmas fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Letters, M/M, Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Remus writes a letter to Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Christmas fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the beta @Rasborealis!

**_All I want for Christmas by Mariah Carey_ **

_ I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_ There is just one thing I need _

_ I don't care about the presents _

_ Underneath the Christmas tree _

_ I just want you for my own _

_ More than you could ever know _

_ Make my wish come true oh _

_ All I want for Christmas is you _

  
  


Christmas 1986

_ Dear Sirius,  _

_ It's been 5 years now, 5 long years I have had to spend without you.  _

_ I'm not sure if you're aware but it is almost Christmas again.  _

_ Some silly part of me is still hopeful that on Christmas eve, you will show up with a pine tree.  _

_ With that grin on your face, saying I have to get the decorations and you will place the tree in our living room.  _

_ After, we would decorate it together, you remember? You would have some strange idea again about the color combinations, and I would laugh and let you decorate.  _

_ God, some of the Christmas trees looked hideous, but I loved them because the memory that was created during the decorating was precious to me.  _

_ I watch those memories sometimes. I don't really know why I would make myself suffer like that. But I do it anyway.  _

_ This year, I wrote a letter to Santa. Yes, I'm aware he is not real, I can see you laughing at me. I asked him to somehow prove your innocence and bring you back to me. Because all I want for Christmas is you. Nothing else would make me happier.  _

_ I miss you Sirius Black, I miss you so much. It still hurts every day, and I'm counting the days we have been separated.  _

_ Hopefully, you and I will be reunited one day.  _

_ Till then you will be in my heart and in my mind.  _

_ Your beloved,  _

_ Remus _

Gently he wiped the tears away that had fallen while writing the letter. Reaching under his bed, he took the wooden box and opened it. 

The box was filled with papers. Letters. Each and every one was addressed to Sirius. With one final look at his newest letter, he placed this one in the box too, before closing it and placing it back under the bed. 

One day, Sirius would be able to read all the letters. One day, they would be reunited and he would know happiness and love again. 


End file.
